Mon Incroyable Et Improbable Nouvelle Vie
by HiipLillyHiip
Summary: Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle identité, de nouveaux amis, un garçon super canon, un secret, un trop plein de pouvoir obscure... Voila ma nouvelle vie; - Fic DRAMIONE ! x3


**Mon incroyable et improbable nouvelle vie.**

Bonjour à tous ! Voila ma nouvelle fiction Dramione qui a un peu tarder c'est vraie.

Autant vous dire que si vous remarquer que dans une autre de mes fiction Hermione retrouve également sa vraie famille : Les Parkinson c'est normale.

Je trouve avoir mal développer son changement de famille alors je refais une fiction avec le même point centrale mais le reste, je l'espère, complétement différent.

Bisous Bisous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1.<strong>_

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, ma mère elle-même venait de le dire, d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mes parents devaient me parler de quelque chose d'important, ils m'avaient fait asseoir il y a à présent dix minutes et semblaient chercher leurs mots, ce qui faisait redoubler mon anxiété. Leurs regards fuyaient le miens, je ne comprenais décidément pas.

_**« -Alors... ? » **_Encourageais-je.

_**« -Nous t'avons cacher une chose que nous n'avions pas le droit de te cacher. »**_ Déclara mon père.

_**« -Et cet chose est ? »**_

_**« -Mais tu dois comprend que nous avions peur. »**_ Continua-t-il en ignorant ce que je venais de dire. _**« Si nous te l'avions avouer plus tôt, peut-être nous aurais-tu renié... »**_

_**« -Papa. » **_Commençais-je tendrement. _**« Vous êtes mes parents, peu importe l'erreur que vous avez commise ça ne change pas ça. Quoi qu'il arrive je continuerais de vous aimez, car comme je vous l'ai dis: Vous êtes mes parents. »**_

_**« -Et si nous ne l'étions pas ? » **_S'enquit ma mère.

_**« -Pourquoi cet question ? C'est idiot, les choses sont comme elles sont. » **_Répondis-je.

_**« -Justement... » **_Soupira tristement mon père.

_**« -Je ne comprend pas. » **_Avouais-je.

_**« -Nous ne sommes pas tes parents... Biologique. »**_ Crut-il bon d'ajouter.

_**« -C'est une blague ? » **_M'enquis-je alors que mon ventre se tordait.

_**« -Si seulement ça pouvait l'être. » **_Pleura ma mère. _**« J'étais incapable d'avoir des enfants, alors quand cet femme est venue nous trouver et nous a demander de s'occuper de toi, je n'ai pas hésiter une seule seconde et le fait que tu sois une sorcière ne changeait en rien ma volonté de t'élever comme ma fille, ce que je pense avoir correctement fait. »**_

_**« -Tu l'as fais... Et je crois que c'est ça le pire. J'y ai réellement crus... » **_Dis-je sentant les larmes monter.

Je regardais leurs yeux et soudainement, ils me semblèrent étrangers. Sans plus attendre je partis dans ma chambre et me laissa tomber sur mon lit. Mon monde s'écroulait. Tout ce que je savais, ou du moins, croyais savoir venaient de tomber en morceaux. Ma gentille petite famille n'était finalement pas la mienne. Ces parents si aimant et affectueux n'avaient fait que mentir...

Les jours passaient et je ne leurs adressaient pas la parole, je ne savais pas quoi leurs dire... J'aurais aimer grandir en sachant que j'avais été adopter et ne pas l'apprendre maintenant, mais les choses ne sont pas toujours comme on voudraient quels soient. Au bout de quatre jours mes _parents_ voulurent me parler, encore.

_**« -Nous avons tout deux discuter avec ta mère biologique hier soir. » **_Commença ma mère.

_**« -Vous êtes en contacte avec elle, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis ? » **_M'étonnais-je.

_**« -On voulaient y aller petit par petit, mais sache que ta mère à fait partit de ta vie chaque jour bien que tu ne le savais pas, elle nous demandait tout les jours comment tu allais ce qui c'était passer dans ta journée et bien d'autre détails qui peuvent paraître inutile à tes yeux. »**_ Expliqua-t-elle.

_**« -Si elle m'aimait tant que ça, pourquoi m'avoir abandonner ? » **_Rétorquais-je.

_**« -Je ne suis pas la personne qui convient le mieux pour te l'expliquer, ce serait plutôt à ta mère de le faire. » **_Répondit-elle en grimaçant sur le mot mère.

_**« -Quand ? »**_

_**« -Demain surement, si tu accepte la décision de ton père, ta mère et moi-même. »**_

_**« -Qui est ? »**_

_**« -Est-ce que tu veux aller vivre avec elle et ta famille biologique ? On ne veut pas se débarrasser de toi, je t'assure, tu es notre fille et ça changera jamais, mais tu as peut-être besoin de passer quelque temps avec eux, pour les connaître et te faire à l'idée. »**_

_**« -... Je le veux. » **_Confirmais-je.

_**« -Elle viendra te chercher demain. » **_Répondit-elle tristement.

_**« -J'espère que vous savez que m'a décision n'est en rien une punition... Je veux simplement savoir qui je suis, ou ce que j'aurais pus être... »**_ Précisais-je.

Ils hochèrent la tête en souriant d'un air rassurant et je partis dans ma chambre commencer mes valises.

Le lendemain j'étais prête depuis 9h, je ne savais pas à quel heure ma vraie mère passait me prendre. Je me prenais à l'imaginer, me demandant si on se ressemblaient... On toqua à ma porte de chambre.

« _**-Entrer. **_Dis-je faiblement, ne voulant pas me retrouver face à face avec mes _parents_ maintenant. »

Une femme entra, grande, les cheveux noir et bouclé dans un désordre telle que les miens, ses yeux bleu était tout simplement hypnotisant.

« _**-Bonjour Hermione, je suis Sarah.**_ Me salua-t-elle en souriant.

_**-Bonjour... **_Répondis-je, perplexe, me demandant si c'était elle ma mère.

_**-Tu es aussi belle que sur les photos que tes... Parents, m'ont envoyer.**_ Complimenta-t-elle.

_**-Merci... Vous êtes ma... Ma mère ? **_

_**-Exacte. Mais tutoie-moi s'il te plais.**_ Sourit-elle.

_**-A part les boucles je ne te ressemble pas...**_ Constatais-je.

_**-C'est parce que je t'ai lancer des sort de modification... C'était plus prudent.**_

_**-Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonner ?**_ Demandais-je de but en blanc, malgré tout elle fut pas déstabilisé.

_**-Quand je vous ai eu, toi et ta sœur jumelle, vous...**_

_**-J'ai une sœur jumelle ?**_

_**-Oui. **_Sourit-elle. _**Je reprend : Vous étiez identique, la première fois que je vous ai mis cote à cote, que vos main se sont toucher il y a eut une sorte d'éclair... Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom est venue me trouver peu de temps plus tard pour m'apprendre que le pouvoir d'une vielle légende avait été séparé en deux et disperser dans mes deux petites jumelles... Dans la légende un seul homme le possédait mais le pouvoir étant trop puissant il a finit par le tué... Séparer en deux vous rester dangereusement mortelle pour lui, mais si vous êtes toute deux réunit et que vous appreniez à utiliser vos dons et bien... Il a de maigre chances de s'en sortir.**_

_**-Vous m'avez éloigner a cause de ce pouvoir ?**_

_**-Pas seulement... Ce pouvoir comme tu dis devait être déclencher après vos seize ans quand vos main se toucheront à l'endroit même où elles se sont toucher la première fois, pas avant ça aurait put vous tué. Et... Tu-sais-qui te veux... Toi.**_

_**-Pourquoi moi et pas ma sœur ?**_ M'enquis-je.

_**-Tu as la partie du pouvoir qui est obscure... Tu es bien plus bénéfique à tu-sais-qui... Mais maintenant que vous êtes grande, une fois que vous serez réunit tu reprendra par toi-même ton véritable aspect, tout le monde sera qui tu es et lui aussi, mais vous deux réunit, le pouvoir enclencher, rien ne sera trop dangereux pour toi. Tu es une des rares à pouvoir le vaincre.**_

_**-Et Merlin c'est comme j'en ai envie !**_ M'exclamais-je.

_**-J'ai confiance en toi. **_Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras pour la première fois. »

Tout d'abord je fus comme figé, puis doucement, mes bras se refermèrent autour d'elle.

Sa y'est, on arriva chez elle, chez moi... Une fille descendit les escalier et s'arrêta devant moi : Pansy. Mes yeux s'arrondirent et je la dévisagea.

« _**-Bonjour Hermione. **_Me salua-t-elle poliment.

_**-Pansy... **_Soufflais-je.

_**-Tu peux nous laissez maman s'il te plais, nous avons plein de chose à nous dire je crois.**_ Demanda Pansy.

_**-Bien sur. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini. **_Acquiesça-t-elle. »

Elle s'en alla et Pansy me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé avec elle, ce que je fis.

« _**-Je sais.**_ Dit-elle avant que je ne dise quoi que se soit. _**Le fait que se soit moi ta sœur te dégoute, tu es énervé et déçu je le comprend parfaitement, j'ai fais de ta vie un enfer avec Draco, mais tu dois savoir qu'autant pour moi que pour lui ce n'était qu'un rôle. On devaient sauvé les apparence, on ne t'a jamais mépriser je le promet... Je ne savais pas que c'était toi ma sœur, je l'ai su il y a quatre jours... Je connaissais la même histoire que celle que ma mère à raconter à Tu-sais-qui.**_

_**-Et cet histoire c'est quoi ?**_

_**-Que tu as été enlever à la naissance parce que quelqu'un savait pour la légende. Expliqua-t-elle. Tu sais pas comme j'ai été heureuse d'apprendre que tu allais bien... Tu as des questions ?**_

_**-Hermione, c'est mon vraie prénom ?**_

_**-Non... Ton vraie prénom c'est Kylie. Kylie Pansy Parkinson, comme mon prénom en entier est Pansy Kylie Parkinson.**_ Informa-t-elle.

_**-Si je change d'apparence, comment on sera que je suis moi, Hermione ? **_M'enquis-je.

_**-Justement, personne ne le sera, tu ne seras plus que Kylie Parkinson, une jeune fille qui a retrouver sa véritable famille. **_

_**-Et mes amis ? **_Paniquais-je.

_**-Ce ne le sera plus... A part si tu arrive à redevenir ami avec eux en tant que Serpentard. **_Dit-elle.

_**-Et Harry ?**_ Demandais-je les larmes aux yeux._** C'est mon frère, du moins je l'aime comme telle.**_

_**-Je suis désolé.**_ Dit-elle en baissant les yeux. »

Une larme roula silencieusement sur ma joue. Quand ma mère revint.

« _**-J'ai entendu le passage Harry. **_Dit-elle. Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione. _**Vous êtes prête pour la cérémonie ?**_

_**-C'est quoi ? **_Demandais-je, tentant de prendre sur moi.

_**-La cérémonie permet qu'on récupère nos pouvoirs. **_Expliqua Pansy. »

J'hocha la tête, nous nous mettons au centre de la pièce.

« _**-C'était ici ? **_M'étonnais-je.

_**-Oui, avant c'était ma chambre, le lit était à cet endroit. **_Répondit ma mère. »

Pansy me tendit ses mains.

« _**-Sa va un peu bruler, on doit pas se lâcher. **_M'informa-t-elle. »

Je déposa lentement mes mains dans les siennes. Il y eut un éclair qui sortit de nos mains droit vers le plafond. Automatiquement on s'accrocha d'autant plus l'un à l'autre. Mes yeux me piquèrent, et vus la tête de Pansy je comprit qu'elle aussi. Je me retrouva dans un état second, comme si je n'étais que spectatrice de ma propre vie. On rouvrit les yeux en même temps. Je vis mes propres cheveux pousser d'un coup, voltant autour de moi, ils m'arrivaient au-dessus des fesses, je remarqua que ceux de Pansy devinrent simplement friser... Ils devinrent frisé, comme les miens, puis tout d'un coup on fut reposer par terre et je pus redevenir maitre de mes mouvements. Pansy me sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Quand on se sépara, notre mère se mit entre nous et posa une main sur mon épaule et l'autre sur celle de Pansy, elle nous mena vers un grand miroir en pied, Pansy avait pas changer a part la frisure de ses cheveux. Moi je pris pleinement conscience de la longueur déroutante de mes cheveux, ils n'étaient plus aussi mal frisé, mais arboraient de magnifique boucle souple et noir, sans parler de mes yeux... Ils étaient devenue bleu... Comme ceux de Pansy et de ma mère.

« _**-Pansy t'as donc parler de ta nouvelle identité ? **_S'enquit ma mère.

_**-Oui.**_

_**-T'a-t-elle dit que tu passeras tes journées à apprendre à te comporter comme une Parkinson ?**_

_**-Non.**_

_**-Et bien j'ai la meilleur personne pour ça. Mon filleule. **_Informa-t-elle. _**Draco tu peux venir.**_ »

Aussitôt dit je perdis mon sourire, Draco Malfoy entrait dans la pièce d'une manière détacher avec son légendaire sourire en coin. Il me dévisagea.

« _**-Tu es plus belle en Parkinson. **_Dit-il simplement.

_**-Merci... Je crois.**_ Répondis-je, étonnée.

_**-Bon et bien on va vous laissez. **_Dit ma mère.

_**-Quoi ? On commence les cours maintenant ? **_M'étonnais-je.

_**-Dans un petit moment, avant vous allez parlez et faire la paix parce que je suis au courant de la situation.**_ Expliqua-t-elle. »

Je baissa la tête, honteuse. Pansy et elle partirent.

« _**-Alors... Kylie.**_ Commença Malfoy.

_**-Oui, Malfoy ?**_ Répondis-je.

_**-Draco.**_ Corrigea-t-il, je le dévisagea. _**Prend l'habitude. Je suis désolé.**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_ Rigolais-je.

_**-Pourquoi rigole-tu ?**_

_**-Draco Malfoy entrain de présenter des excuses et à moi en plus de ça ! Alors ça c'est un scoop !**_

_**-Très amusant.**_

_**-Je dirais plutôt, plaisant.**_

_**-Tu accepte mes excuses ?**_

_**-Je crois en avoir pas vraiment le choix.**_ »

Il sourit, amusé.

« _**-Par quoi commençons-nous ? **_M'enquis-je.

_**-Il y a un domaine dans lequel les Parkinson excelle : La danse. **_Dit-il. _**Commençons par là.**_ »

Il me tendit sa main, la pièce était assez grande pour danser. Je regarda sa main, et y déposa timidement la mienne, jamais il me serait venu à l'esprit de danser avec Draco Malfoy, où même de le toucher ! De sa main libre il remonta mon visage.

« _**-Une Parkinson ne baisse jamais les yeux.**_ Informa-t-il, j'acquiesçai._** On commence par la valse.**_ »

Il alluma la musique et on commença à valser, il me faisait faire quelque chose que même un gosse de trois ans serait faire, puis il augmenta le niveau au fur et a mesure. Il me fit tourner et me réceptionna contre son torse lorsque la musique prit fin.

« _**-Comment sais-tu danser comme ça ?**_ S'étonna-t-il.

_**-La danse est aussi un domaine dans lequel excelle les Granger. Ils m'ont apprit à danser quand j'étais petite.**_ »

Il eut l'air de réfléchir.

« _**-Le tango ?**_

_**-Je sais également. **_»

Il enclencha une autre musique et on se mit à danser. Lorsqu'il me renversa en arrière à la fin de la chanson j'explosai de rire.

« _**-Tu verrais ta tête. **_Rigolais-je d'autant plus.

_**-Génial on est ami depuis quoi ? 10 minutes et tu te fou déjà de moi.**_ Soupira-t-il.

_**-Ami ? **_Relevais-je. »

Il ne répondit pas. Ce contentant d'enchainer sur le Rock. Et pleins d'autre danse suivirent...


End file.
